Just a Kiss in the Moonlight
by kittenkvs
Summary: Draco and Blaise are held captive by Voldemort, and turned into werewolves. Sort of a creature!fic. Harry and Neville volunteer to look after them, because, of course- they're werewolves and dangerous (and saved Harry's life)Remus Lupin watches over all four. A strange wolf appears, and chaos ensues. DMHP, as always with RWHG and later NLBZ
1. Chapter 1

Just a Kiss in the Moonlight

Disclaimer: Starving artist here, I don't own anything especially not Harry Potter.

Warnings: SLASH, flamers to the left, reviews bring updates people. :D they make me happy. Happiness breeds inspiration, you know. Also, this story will move a bit slower than the Shades of Gray fic, as there's less typed up on it, I just want to know what everyone thinks so far!

CHAPTER ONE

Harry, Ron, and Hermione along with Neville and Ginny all traded nervous glances between themselves and their Head of House, waiting for them. Ron sent a mourning glance at his food, knowing it would have to be left behind,

"Come now, the Headmaster is waiting." McGonagall scolded them and they rose to follow her.

"Hey, Harry," Ginny whispered, watching to see if McGonagall was listening.

"What?" Harry asked over his shoulder, peering about the nearly empty hallway. It was the first day of fall break, and his friends had stayed behind to help with Harry's loneliness. They were the only Gryffindors in the castle, that weren't alumni.

"Remember how you said this year was going to be a normal one?" Ginny hissed and he nodded, remembering how he'd said that just this morning in the Gryffindor common room. Nothing had happened yet, there was nothing to do, everything was quiet. That was what Harry and his friends wanted, just one blissfully normal school year.

"You jinxed it mate," Neville whispered and Harry nodded, he knew he had.

"Stop that. There's no such thing," Hermione admonished them, "we could be getting called to the Headmaster's office for any... did you see that?"

"See what?" Harry said, drawing his wand and looking about. He hadn't seen anything and judging by the looks on their faces no one else had either. Hermione scowled as they walked along behind the Transfiguration professor, watching over her shoulder carefully.

"I think we're being followed. I could be wrong, but I've seen it a lot over the past week- just a flash of- something. I don't know." Hermione whispered. Harry was crestfallen. He'd felt the eyes on him specifically over the past several weeks and even at the Durseleys. He'd thought he was simply paranoid.

"You know, now that you mention it..." Ginny said, frowning, "I thought I saw something lurking in the forrest during Lupin's class. He kept looking too, but nothing was ever said." Remus Lupin was their new Care of Magical Creatures professor, which they all found appropriate, considering. Hagrid had been gone on order business for months now.

"I think you're all bonkers." Ron said, rolling his eyes as they neared the gargoyle statue and it lept aside without the password for the cat animagus. She turned suddenly, wand drawn, eyes shifty and cat like. She looked spooked, staring into the hallway behind them.

"To the office, now children! GO!" She snarled, advancing down the hallway. However, they didn't budge. They were all far older than their actual ages and drew their wands, following. "I said go." she whispered, glancing into an empty alcove. She was quickly ignored.

"Not to mean offense ma'am, but we're on break." Ron said, grinning lopsidedly, "we're not technically students."

"Technically you are on these grounds Mr. Weasley and will do as I say while here." McGonagall snapped, but her expression spoke of fondness for the group. "I suppose I'm just imagining things anyway." she sniffed. Afterall, there was nothing there. She swiftly turned and gestured that they enter the office with a gesture before leaving.

Once they were all seated, frightened by the grave look on Dumbledore's face, and the lack of offer for anything- not even tea, he spoke. Remus Lupin and Severus Snape watched on from the shadows of the room, their expressions grim and even more frightening to the group of students.

"I'm afraid, ladies and gentlemen, that we have a very serious problem. Werewolves have entered the school."

"What?!" Hermione cried, glancing to Remus who nodded his agreement.

"I'm afraid so Miss Granger, and the largest difficulty is that we can not find who it is. They have been... sniffed out, so to speak, by Professor Lupin. Whoever it is, is very clever indeed, not being found out at all. Severus was sent to work before he was found out by Voldemort, on working with the wolfsbane potion. An attempt to control the dark creatures. We also found that there are large quanities of silver having been stolen from Gringott's. Most likely another attempt to control the creatures. If Voldemort has gained control... well, you all know the consequences." Dumbledore said, shaking his head.

"Why haven't they attacked?" Neville whispered, eyes wide.

"How many?" Harry croaked.

"According to Professor Lupin there are currently four werewolves, all with their own distinct smell on the grounds as of right now, counting himself. They have not attacked as of yet, Mr. Potter, because they have been unable to reach their desired target- one of you."

"Most likely Harry," Ron groaned, dropping his head into his hands. The Headmaster nodded,

"it seems Harry, that the DA you started has served it's purpose here. We believe the wolves cannot get close enough, as you are always together. They are all most likely waiting to get you completely alone."

"Why haven't we been warned of this until now?" Ginny growled, crossing her arms. Werewolves were serious business and she sounded for the world like her mother.

"Because we thought, for a moment, that perhaps it was just student's- changed and hiding their secret. It wasn't until Severus was found out," he paused allowing them all to remember the day the Potions Master had been found floating in the lake, barely alive, as he had tried to crawl back to school and fell in. Luna Lovegood, who had found him, still paled in his presence. "and the silver went missing, along with the scents Remus picked up... well, we put two and two together and began watching after all of you. The professors have more than once caught you being followed, but were never able to catch up. It seems that these wolves are faster than even our Remus."

"They're younger." Remus said, shrugging, "and new, I'd say six months into their transformations."

"And," Dumbledore paused for effect, "they did not leave for the break. They are all still here."

"But that narrows it down, does it not?" Harry whispered. There couldn't be more than fifty students that stayed for the break, all of the years and houses put together.

"Only if they stayed on as students, Potter, and are not lurking in the Forbidden Forrest." Snape snapped, looking agitated. Harry made a small oh with his mouth, that made sense. Werewolves, even in their wizard or witch form, were comfortable and at home in the forrest. Not many creatures dared to attack one.

"B-but," Harry whispered, realization hitting him, "I think... I think they were at the Dursleys. I felt like I was being watched... and here. I've been alone, a hundred times, and I'm sure we all have...why haven't they attacked?"

"Therein lies the confusion and the problem Potter." Snape said, rolling his eyes. "if we would just follow through with my idea, Albus..."

"No!" Lupin snarled, pushing away from the wall and glaring at the Slytherin, "we're not putting the children in danger!"

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW HOW TO HANDLE A WEREWOLF BY NOW?!" Snape roared, leaning into Remus' face to growl. The werewolf lowered his head in shame, turning red.

"What plan? What's Snape talking about?" Harry said, turning back to the Headmaster.

"Severus would like to use you as bait, Harry." Dumbledore replied, watching the confrontation closely. It was a week before the full moon and Remus was dangerous right now, they all knew that. There was an outcry of protest from the other students but Harry ignored them, turning to Snape.

"And you can stop them? From hurting me?"

"I can, Potter. Between Albus and myself, we are more than capable of stopping a small pack, let alone three pups." Snape said confidentally, glowering at Remus.

"I'll do it." Harry said, causing the Potions Master's head to snap up in surprise, eyes pinned wide. But, only for a moment, then, he nodded.

"Harry!"

"No!"

"You could get killed!" Remus roared, staring at him.

"I said," Harry snapped, "I'll do it. I was hoping for a better time to spring this on everyone but over the summer... I had a lot of time on my hands. So, I studied, to become an animagus." He glanced over at Neville, hoping the only other animagus in the room would stay quiet. He had sent Harry the books to learn how for his birthday, in memory of Sirius. Harry had been touched, especially by the note saying that Neville had been interested too. So they had corresponded, both taking control of their inner critter. Neither revealed their own until they returned to school and they had been happily galavanting about the grounds since.

"That would be helpful, would it not, Remus?" Dumbledore asked, as if he'd known this the whole time- when Harry had told no one. He eyed the old man suspiciously, suspecting that somehow... somehow, he did know. The twinkling look he gave Neville confirmed Harry's suspicions.

"That's beside the point! There could be more! They'll kill him, and the other children- it's. not. safe." Remus argued, bewildered.

"Headmaster! Surely you're not considering this!" Hermione cried, huffing and looking close to tears. So did Ginny. Ron was spluttering and red faced.

"I'm afraid I am, miss Granger. There are a little over fifty students here, they must be protected. At first I was hesitant... but now that Harry's confirmed my suspicions... well, it could work. It has a high probability of being successful."

"Alright." Harry said, standing and turning to face the angry Severus Snape, "what do I do?"


	2. Chapter 2

Just a Kiss in the Moonlight

Disclaimer: Starving artist here, I don't own anything especially not Harry Potter.

Warnings: SLASH, flamers to the left, reviews bring updates people. :D they make me happy. Happiness breeds inspiration, you know.

CHAPTER TWO

Harry walked steadily down the steps, leading to the entrance hall of Hogwarts, knowing full well he was being followed. He grinned and slowed his pace. Let them follow, he thought, that was what he wanted. Besides, Ron and Ginny needed time to fly Hermione and Neville to the Gryffindor stands on the Quidditch Pitch and hide. He laughed, inwardly admiring the stern Potions Master for his plan and cunning. Werewolves couldn't climb straight up, nor would they be able to get through the spelled shut doors Dumbledore put on the stands, his friends would be safe. He was a true Slytherin indeed, though he would never say it to his face. He could feel the weight of the silver dagger in his robes, a last ditch plan, and the broom he carried over his shoulder, an escape if needed. Everyone would be out there, waiting, for Harry to lead the rogue werewolves out into the open. Then, they would spring their traps.

He walked peacefully out onto the Quidditch Pitch, mounting his broom and flying around in slow, lazy circles. Hermione's spell hit it effectively, causing the back end of the broom to shudder and Harry toppled to the ground, feining shock. He stood and collected his broom and wand, now in the middle of the Pitch and looked around suspiciously. He spotted them immediately, lurking behind the Slytherin stands, but pretended he hadn't. Of course they were Slytherins, and of course, they wouldn't think that the slight movements would attract his attention- it wasn't like he was a Seeker or anything that had experience looking for slight movement, ya know? He rolled his eyes at the pure stupidity and began examining his broom, waving his wand over it and producing a red, flashing light with the spell he muttered. It would appear to any onlooker that the broom was broken.

Then, something happened that none of them had suspected.

"POTTER!" it was Malfoy, his voice ringing clear through the Quidditch Pitch from somewhere near the Ravenclaw stands. Harry spun, wand drawn and eyes wide to see the blonde and another Slytherin... Harry believed his name to be Blaise Zabini, approaching swiftly. They were filthy, and ragged, looking beaten and worn down.

"Get out of here Malfoy!" Harry growled, running up to them. What were they doing here anyway? Hadn't all the Slytherins but some higher years gone for the break?

"Wand down Potter, I'm not here to fight! LOOK OUT!" Draco roared, pointing. As his hand thrust forward and Blaise roared another warning, Harry saw the silver bands around their wrists- the blood and dirt covering them. He dove down, wand aimed, but was immediately hit with a disarming spell- his wand flying somewhere unseen. He rolled, hearing his friends screams, and saw Snape fall from the Slytherin stands, and Dumbledore- already halfway across the pitch, fall forward. His friends were screaming hexes and jinxes but the wolves- they were focused, racing across the field to Harry. And there were so many more than what he had thought, at least ten, in all shades of brown and black. He spun to run away, his broom too far away from him now and he had no way to fix the jinx Hermione had cast now anyway. He ran toward the familiar Slytherins, who were racing toward him- teeth barred and eyes blazing. He veered off, away from them. The sudden movement caught him and he stumbled, rolling face first into the dirt. His glasses were gone and his head hurt. He drew the silver dagger, screaming in rage.

The scream caught in his throat as a flash of white fur and a flash of deep red, auburn fur, lept over him and onto the lead wolf, shredding it in seconds. Remus was in wolf form now, Harry easily recognized him- rushing toward them with a howl on his lips.

"DON'T HIT REMUS!" Harry yelled at the stands, scrambling backward. The wolves had paused, two of their number going to attack Remus viciously and Harry could hear himself screaming, hear his friends. The first two wolves, the white and red, backed toward him- their heads down and growling viciously at the approaching pack. Harry gripped his blade tightly. How had it all gone so wrong so quickly? He knew he wouldn't survive this. He turned, searching for Malfoy and Zabini but they were gone- tattered and filthy rags laying about where they'd once stood. He spun, eyes wide, staring at the wolves who were still backing away, still snarling and snapping. He could see their faces clearly, the foam dripping from their fangs. He watched as the largest wolf of the pack- a huge black creature, lay twitching and broken from the attack, bleeding out all over the Pitch. He could see Remus, snarling and snapping, fighting valiantly as he snapped the spine of one of the wolves, and two more took its place. Remus was in danger too, he knew that. Harry brought himself up, wincing in pain, and crouched- ready to spring and glancing about for his wand.

The first wolf, the white one- he could only assume it was Malfoy, judging by the silver glowing eyes and blonde tint to the fur, looked back at him briefly before snarling at the auburn wolf- it had to be Zabini. It looked back at Harry and backed over to him completely, fangs barred and snapping. It's stance alerted Harry to something he hadn't realized before. Malfoy and Zabini could have easily taken him out, they were the closest, but they hadn't. They were protecting him.

"Zabini?" Harry whispered, hoarsely. The wolf glanced at him, black eyes shining and boaring into him, head tilted. It's large ears swiveled around in a gesture, I'm listening. "You're... you're protecting me?" he whispered and the wolf nodded, turning back to snarl and snap at the approaching pack. Malfoy glanced over his large shoulder at them, glowing silver eyes almost glaring at Harry before turning back to the pack, six remaining. The next largest raced forward, teeth barred and snarling and Malfoy wound up like a spring- catching the attacker mid air and bringing it down with a sickening crack before he lowered his head, shredding the flesh at the wolfs back. He spun, red blood matting the white silvery fur, teeth barred and lunged at the offending wolves, snapping his jaws.

They seemed to panic, scattering, but only briefly. Blaise Zabini let out a howl, lowering himself to spring and it drew their attention and they attacked in a mass of fur and teeth and fangs. Snape and Dumbledore had revived, rushing toward them and casting curses. Remus was tossed a vial, and the werewolf chomped on the glass, the potion exploding in his mouth. He seemed to regain control a bit and Snape hit him with a spell, turning him back quickly to his human form, rags of jeans and robes hanging just barely from his too thin hips. He grabbed up a wand, flinging hexes. Malfoy and Zabini lept back, covered in blood and pushing Harry to the ground. They wavered unsteadily over him, Zabini collapsing in a mess of whimpers and blood. Malfoy, however, stayed solid- snarling viciously. The rest of the wolves were taken out quickly, some fading back to their human forms as they died. Snape approached them slowly, Remus and Dumbledore flanking him, wands drawn.

"NO! DON'T!" Harry yelled, trying to roll out from under the white fur and Zabini, currently pinning his legs to the ground. The professors faltered, confused. "Don't! They're protecting me!" They stopped completely now, staring.

"Get. Off. Of. Him." Remus snarled, advancing forward, the wolf just beneath the surface. Malfoy let out a yip, coiling to spring, and Harry could feel the muscle tighten, feel it tremble with rage and probably fear. His hands shot up, grabbing Malfoy around the neck. "Harry! Don't!" Remus screamed, racing forward for a minute and then stopping as Blaise weakly rose, snarling.

"He won't bite me! STOP!" Harry screamed, using the thick neck to pull himself up. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized his leg was hurt badly and he stumbled, fingers tangling in fur to steady himself. Malfoy growled and Harry gave him a scathing look. "shut up, I don't want to hear your damn mouth right now."

"He's talking to me." Remus whispered, stepping back. Harry's head snapped to stare at his wide eyed friend, "he thinks we're here to hurt Harry, Snape. He's threatening us."

"That's ridiculous!" Snape snarled, advancing. The wolves tensed and Harry stood between them, limping.

"Ask them why!" he snapped, glaring at the wolves who seemed to glare back, Malfoy snarling. "SHUT UP!" he yelled, stamping his foot. His friends were running toward them now, yelling at Harry to get back. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" he yelled, looking to Remus.

"They think I'm a werewolf- one to hurt you, Harry. And Snape... your Mark, they know it. They want us gone."

"Snape?!" Harry snapped, wincing as his leg gave out and he fell. Malfoy and Zabini paced forward slowly, teeth barred, fangs dripping. "He's not going to hurt YOU! Stop this! STOP IT! He's a spy god damnit, a SPY FOR US! Voldemort nearly KILLED HIM! REMUS IS MY FRIEND! STOP!" Harry managed to drag himself in front of Malfoy, obviously the leader of the two, "Malfoy! FOCUS and LISTEN TO ME! You. Are. Wrong. The threat is gone."

"Malfoy?" Snape hissed, stepping back. "Draco?" he gasped, racing forward as the werewolf growled. "Draco?" he whispered and there was a collective gasp from the other students. Snape turned his head to the auburn wolf, "You're Blaise then... Oh Draco, how? What happened?" he hung his head, shaking it.

"I can assure you, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini- Severus Snape and Remus Lupin work for me, not Voldemort. You must lower your gaurd, or we will be forced to harm you." Dumbledore said softly, stepping forward to peer down at the werewolves. They stared at him, and then at the professors, before glaring back at Harry. Snape looked up, weary eyes taking in the wolves. He was whispering, voice too low for anyone but the wolves to hear him. Blaise whimpered, falling back down and the white wolf grimaced, shaking it's head violently and snarling.

"Malfoy- what's wrong?" Harry asked, frowning. The wolf gave him a wary glare and collapsed forward, a whimper of pain escaping the too large jaws.

"Silver." Hermione hissed and it was then that Harry remembered the silver bands.

"GET POMPHREY!" was the last thing Draco or Blaise heard before the blackness took them over.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a Kiss in the Moonlight

Disclaimer: Starving artist here, I don't own anything especially not Harry Potter.

Warnings: SLASH, flamers to the left, reviews bring updates people. :D they make me happy. Happiness breeds inspiration, you know.

CHAPTER THREE

Harry sat in the Hospital Wing, staring at the two Slytherins he had come to see. They were still unconscious and Snape had not left their side, not once.

"You should go eat." Harry murmured, approaching the two beds. His leg had indeed been broken but had healed days ago. Snape fixed him with a glare. "I'll watch them, and send my Patronus if anything changes." Snape opened his mouth, preparing a scathing retort but snapped it closed. He was hungry.

"That very second, Mr. Potter. You will alert me before Madame Pomphrey even."

"Yes sir." Harry said, shaking his head. He sat down in the professors chair, staring at the two of them. Madame Pomphrey had already informed him that they'd been hurt badly, and he could see the scars around their wrists and necks now. Voldemort had bound them in silver chains, and dosed them with potions even Snape couldn't identify, though their ingredients included wolfsbane. Harry stood, checking to make sure they were alone and check both of their left arms, both were clean of the Dark Mark. He hadn't wanted to ask, and no one had offered the information. He sat back down, staring. They were healed and clean now, merely resting off their injuries as Remus had explained. When the werewolf was greatly injured the wizard would sleep for ages, to heal. So, technically, in a way- he was looking at two wolves.

"Any changes?" Neville asked, startling him. He hadn't heard him approach, or conjure the chair he stood by, he was so deep in his thoughts. Neville was the only other student that visited the werewolves, he knew. He could still remember the argument from the night before clearly, Neville arguing that they couldn't be evil- if they'd saved Harry. They'd all seen it, all watched them fight back the pack. Ron and the others had argued that Neville was bonkers, that they were merely saving their own skin. Death Eaters, frightened by the approaching professors. Harry had said nothing, sat by quietly. He didn't understand how or why, or anything that was going on. But he knew they'd saved him from becoming one of them. He remembered Malfoy's shouted warnings. It had taken until this morning to realize that Malfoy hadn't been warning him, but Dumbledore before he fell. He shook his head, swallowing thickly,

"no, they're still out."

"Well, at least they're okay." Neville said weakly, staring at the two boys opposite them. Harry nodded, frowning.

"Why'd they do it Nev?"

"Who knows? But they did, Harry, I saw you check their wrists- you know now, don't you? You didn't see everything the way I did, from that distance. Ron spotted them coming running out of the woods, but you didn't hear us. They could have killed you, if they wanted."

Harry shivered, he knew it was true. He could have taken one down, but not both, not before it was too late.

"I know." he croaked, "it just doesn't make sense."

"Potter- get out of my personal space." Harry's head snapped up, green eyes meeting gray as he cast his patronus, grinning like an idiot.

"Malfoy! You're awake!" Neville gasped, eyes wide. Draco grunted.

"Wha- shut up. St- stupid Gryffindors. Loud, too loud." Blaise groaned and Harry let out a victorious cry, causing both Slytherins to wince.

"You're okay!" he said, sitting back down, shaking his head, "we thought you might be out too long- the full moon is in two days, you know? What the hell were you doing? What happened? How did-"

"Potter!" Malfoy snapped, growling. "please. Shut up. Or leave." he fixed his rival with a glare and Blaise groaned in agreement.

"Shhhh."

"Sorry." Harry whispered.

"Why? Malfoy," Neville whispered, "Zabini. Are you bonkers?"

"Indeed." Draco snarled, closing his eyes. Madame Pomphrey was bustling up to them both, shoving potions in their hands and checking them over, tutting.

"You were both fine when you left for break- how did it get this bad?"

"We... what? Break? We've not been here." Blaise moaned, greatfully downing another potion.

"Polyjuice." Draco groaned. "Thank you Madame Pomphrey."

"Who though?" Blaise snarled, downing another."who knows us well enough to pull it off?" Snape was rushing in now and Dumbledore.

"What happened?" He snapped, crossing his arms, though there was a fond look on his face. "Get out of here you two." he snarled at Neville and Harry but Draco shook his head.

"No. I'm only going over this once. The moon is coming, I don't have time for repeating this over and over. Potter and Longbottom might as well stay."

"Someone has obviously been pretending to be us. Polyjuice sir," Blaise warned, eyes flicking around, "we've not been here the whole year. Voldemort... got to us. We were turned over and bitten. Greyback did it, and... and..."

"It's alright Blaise, I've got this." Draco said, nodding his head at the other boy who was sniffing a strange potion before drinking it. "They turned us both, among others. I don't know who, besides those on the Pitch. They kept us there in silver chains, with runes so that it only hurt and didn't kill. They're gone now, so I'm sure you know that." He pulled himself up now, wincing, and the blanket fell back- showing the ring around his neck where the silver had been. Harry could also clearly see the thin scars where he'd cursed the other boy. He dropped his eyes, fidgeting. "I- we... well, they couldn't control us. They knew... he was in my mind, Severus." he paused again, taking a deep breath, "they knew we wouldn't turn, that we'd go to Dumbledore. If for no other reason than to take our own revenge on them. So... and I'm guessing here, they staged it so that we just barely overheard whispers. They spoke of a pack leader, Lupin, and you Severus- a spy for them. They said you would trick Potter and then... then they would attack- the other... things. They were going to turn him, make him follow their pack and bring him back. With the last full moon, we broke free. It was Mum, I think, but I can't be sure. Our chains were weakened either way, and we hauled out of there. We've been coming this way since."

"Where?" Dumbledore asked, leaning in, "where did they keep you?" Draco scowled at him and appeared to be thinking hard.

"It was too dark to see, we just ran." Blaise nodded, eyeing the quickly approaching Lupin suspiciously.

"Think boys, think." Lupin said, "remember the wolf. What was the ground like? The smells? What did you see in the building?" Both younger werewolves appeared to be thinking.

"Big... fans. Huge fans." Blaise said and Draco nodded,

"and concrete... lots of it. Some muggle contraptions I think, the whole place smelled of muggles and sweat..."

"The ground was hard, outside I mean, like a rock... pavement maybe? Isn't that what muggles call it?" Blaise whispered, eyes unfocused. Harry and Remus nodded, the others weren't sure.

"Oh! And water, the ocean I think- not far. I could hear it." Draco added, focused on the memory, "and I could smell it... and fish. A fish market nearby. I'm starving by the way." he shot a glare at Pomphrey who glared back but called a house elf for food. "and then there was just the forrest and we ran."

"What after that?" Dumbledore asked, mentally making notes as everyone else was.

"I remember some smells, muggles, and some children- little muggles... and...FIRE! Draco, do you remember fire at all?"

"I do!" Draco gasped, thinking, "a whole house, burning. But that's it, then I remember Hogsmeade, late at night, and... that's it."

"But how did you stay in the wolf form?" Snape asked, scowling, "for so long?"

"A potion." Draco said simply, "similar to wolfsbane. I took the notes, the ones you left behind, while they still kept us at the Manor, before the first transformation. I tweaked it a bit. There's no time though, to make it, or go over it. The moon is coming."

"You'll both be taking the wolfsbane potion." Dumbledore said, finality in his voice. Remus stepped forward then, looking sadly at both boys.

"I don't know how you've done it, and not gone mad. I applaud your strength and pack mentality, but I will be taking over from here. You will stay with me, and learn to control yourselves."

"I control my self just fine, thank you very much." Draco snapped, eyes flashing.

"You heard me." Remus growled, eyes flashing amber. Draco's flashed back silver.

"Enough!" Dumbledore snapped, standing, "you know, Draco, that Remus will win that fight." The Slytherins in the room snorted indignantly.

"I do not wish to fight you." Remus whispered, sitting between them in a conjured chair. Harry looked around wondering where all the chairs were coming from without his notice. "I only want to help. I heard you, from the hall. That Greyback turned you, that makes us brothers in a way, the three of us."

"Whatever." Blaise snapped, "I have one brother, Draco. We will do what is necessary to stay here though."

"Pffft." Draco snorted, "I'm not going to be anyone's slave."

"I'll make you a deal Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said, standing, "you may stay here, under my protection as long as you like." Draco and Blaise's eyes lit up as they stared at each other and then the Headmaster.

"For what?"

"You allow Severus the knowledge of this potion that seems to make you both docile, and allow him to brew it for Remus as well. You will also take the wolfsbane potion, and allow Remus to help you. You will not harm any student, nor will you bite anyone. You will also protect the students."

"All just to stay here?" Draco asked speculatively, "sounds like imprisonment to me. I can defend myself, you've seen it."

"Against Frenrir?" Remus questioned, and their eyes widened. He nodded.

"I will also allow you your own dorm and permission to hunt the *animals* in the Forbidden forrest. On top of that, I do believe whomever has been pretending to... well, be you, is still here. I will allow you to hunt them down, with Remus. But you may not harm them. As another offer, they have kept up both of your usual fair grades. You may keep those, though, I insist you learn the work they've done and do a practical to prove it."

The food arrived then and they ate, thinking.

"One more thing," Harry said quietly, and they all turned to stare at him, "professor," he was addressing Dumbledore, "I insist on going with them. In the forrest and during the full moon."

"Harry." Remus growled and got a sharp green eyed glare.

"I think that is appropriate, allowing you remain in your other form- so as not to be hurt. I understand the rivalry between you and Mr. Malfoy, so you are required not to challenge him Harry."

"At all." Remus snapped, "I mean it, Harry, not once. You keep your eyes lowered, no challenges. He'd maim you... whatever you are... what is it?"

"What's he talking about? Potter is not coming along. This is not play time." Draco snapped, glaring at Harry. Harry just glared back defiantly, causing Remus to sigh.

"Me too." Neville said, so quietly almost no one heard him. Blaise and Draco opened their mouths to protest along with the others. "No. No, damnit. Now you all just listen here. I'm an animagus too, okay? There are three werewolves, if they get into trouble or something... what's Harry supposed to do by himself? Huh?" he stood, glaring down the professors and showing the bravery that had kept him from being a Hufflepuff. He turned on Blaise and Draco, growling, "and you two had just better not start. No one likes either of you. No one. Harry and I are the only friends you have. And don't you dare tell me Slytherin will support you, we all know how that will go with the most of them. You're not purebloods anymore! I'm sure you'll be disowned or worse, and they'll shun you. I'm going and that's that and believe me, you can't stop me."

"Nor me." Harry snarled, "I'm going. Someone's got to keep an eye on you two." The room exploded in protests and disagreement and Harry and Neville just smirked at each other, knowing Dumbledore sided with them.

"Your students are getting out of hand." Snape snarled, glaring at Dumbledore when the silence had finally came.

"I think they both make perfectly good points, Severus." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling. The sound rose again, protests, before dying- more quickly this time. "However, since they are all students, and Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini are werewolves, they will need supervision. Professor Lupin, I will be moving you to their dorm. Do not fret Severus, I will be placing it somewhere close to the dungeons, so that they have access to your potions."

"But what if something happens?" Lupin asked, eyes wide, "three werewolves, in the same confined space... if one of us lost our temper- it could get bad fast. It's not safe Albus. We can't just go gallavanting about the hallways in those forms. None of this is a good idea."

"Ah, I have considered that as well Remus, and I will be placing two catalysts with you, in the dorms. It will provide a welcome distraction, I'm sure, as well as provide someone to make sure all of you take your potions and retrieve Severus if need be."

"YOU HAD JUST BETTER NOT!" Draco yelled, pointing at the Headmaster, "I WILL LEAVE!"

"To face Frenrir? The Death Eaters? Voldemort? What of the other werewolves Draco?" Snape snarled, admonishing the blonde with no fear of the wolf within. "it is foolish to leave."

"I am not foolish- he is." Draco snapped, glaring at them both.

"Draco, they're right. But who would be with us sir?" Blaise asked, wide eyed. "No one is safe amongst werewolves- but other wolves."

"Ah, see Mr Zabini, that is not true." There was a gasp from Lupin Harry and Neville.

"Now see here," Harry spluttered indignantly, realizing what Draco had railed at, "I am a Gryffindor!"

"You wouldn't." Neville whispered, wide eyed. Dumbledore ignored them both.

"You see, Mr. Zabini, the only other people safe around a werewolf, besides other wolves, and pets are animagi." Dumbledore said, looking to Neville and Harry.

"No." was the resounding voice from all students.

"He- he's got a point." Snape sighed, pinching his nose, "as much as I hate to say it... between the mutt and those two, plus myself and Albus... you'd be watched over at all times."

"You're all nutters." Harry whispered, wide eyed. Sure, he'd run with the pack, no problem. Neville could too, he'd keep up, no doubt. Someone had to watch them- they were dangerous, *and* untrustworthy. Someone had to watch them with Remus or even he might get hurt. Harry had seen the pure size of the two, they were huge and fast. It was a deadly combination.

"For once, I agree with Potter- you've all gone like the Headmaster since I've been gone, completely off your rockers." Draco said, eyes wide and a bit more silver in his anger than gray.

"I'll do it. It'll give us a chance, Harry, to work on our... other projects. Our schoolwork." Neville said after a moment, eyes begging Harry to agree. He thought about it, once he and Neville had established the animagi forms, they'd spiralled out of control. Hermione and the others thought they were studying but they weren't. When they were in the library they'd hidden, looking for new and different ways to become more powerful- more able to avenge their parents. Neville had nearly been in Harry's place, the close friendship made more sense to the two Gryffindors than anything else did. They could talk to each other like they couldn't to others, talk about their anger and rage, their parents and the need to avenge them. The others, their friends, would have never understood that. It would be a welcome release to get a break from the hidden secrecy of Gryffindor Tower.

"Can I go back? To Gryffindor? Whenever I- we want?" Harry prodded, shocking them all, but Neville who grinned. Dumbledore nodded and Harry speculated some more. He'd be able to help Remus, give him someone to talk to about Sirius' death. He glanced at the two Slytherins and shrugged inwardly. He could put up with them for that, it was more than a fair trade. He'd also be given a chance to watch them freely. He glanced at Neville who seemed to be thinking the same things, urging Harry with his eyes to comply. Snape looked irritated, and Harry knew it would get under his skin for Harry to be there. Definitely a fair trade. He nodded, smirking, "alright. I'll do it."

"WHAT?" Draco hissed, eyes narrowing, "Potter do you spend serious time thinking up ways to annoy me? Is that what you do in your free time?"

"Actually," Harry retorted, "I don't. You've rather avoided me this year, it's been nice. Too bad it wasn't you. Arse."

"Ten points for language." Snape snapped. Harry huffed and Draco smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

Just a Kiss in the Moonlight

Disclaimer: Starving artist here, I don't own anything especially not Harry Potter.

Warnings: SLASH, flamers to the left, reviews bring updates people. :D they make me happy. Happiness breeds inspiration, you know.

CHAPTER FOUR

"YOU AGREED TO WHAT?! YOU'RE GRYFFINDORS DAMNIT!" Ron roared, shoving his chess set from the table and beginning to turn an unflattering shade of purple.

"You can't do that!" Hermione screeched, slamming her fists on the same table and Ginny just stared at them, wide eyed. She was extremely pale.

"Ginny?" Harry asked, ignoring the others outbursts. He and Neville could do this, and they were going to. The small red headed girl just shook her head, saying nothing.

"We're not going to stop being Gryffindors. We'll still be by, all the time. We're just going to stay there, and keep an eye on them." Neville said, addressing them all. "We'll be fine, and don't you think it's for the best? What happens if one of them doesn't take their potion because we weren't there to watch?"

"They're right Ron." Hermione sighed, exasperated, "Sirius did it with Remus, it makes sense. They'll be fine."

There was a bang at the portrait as Remus stepped through looking highly agitated. He peered around the room, smiling weakly, before addressing Harry and Neville,

"they're up." he said, sighing, "we're going to the dorm, if you'd like to join us."

Harry and Neville said their goodbyes, gathering up their trunks, and promised to be in the Great Hall for dinner. Draco and Blaise were waiting on either side of the portrait of the fat lady, arms crossed and looking miserable asthey all headed off.

"Shoulda stayed in the forrest." Blaise grumbled.

"Shoulda let them get Potter." Draco added, tilting his head toward his best friend.

"Shoulda told Dumbledore to fu-"

"BOYS!" that was Remus, snarling, "I'm not in the mood- not this close to the moon. Stop it."

"Speaking of the moon," Draco said mischieviously, "I intend to make use of these abilities before they escape me."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, peering over his shoulder at the blonde.

"I mean, Potter, that- this close to the full moon- I have full access to that thing in me and I intend on using it. Specifically, my sense of smell. I am a potions genius you know." Draco retorted scathingly.

"So?" Neville asked and Blaise rolled his eyes,

"so Draco can sniff out the polyjuice potion- like a bloodhound you dolt."

"Hey! Watch your mouth Zabini!" Harry scowled. Remus stopped, opening up a portrait of the forrest with the whispered password, 'constellation'. Blaise looked ready to spit venom at Harry but Remus stopped them.

"Listen, we all have to get along. I know that's going to be hard, so just avoid each other if you can't do anything else- alright?" he was tired, and weary. "Allow me to put my things up, as I suggest you do, and we'll go hunting, okay?"

"Hurry it up," Draco snarled with a dismissive wave of his hand, flopping onto the couch. The common room was large, two sets of stairs spiraling off either side of it to several bedrooms. It had a small kitchen area in the back, opposite a library nook. The colors were muted but, the bedrooms were done in Slytherin themes and Gryffindor themes. There was one for Remus, one for Harry and Neville and one for Blaise and Draco. The others were empty. Having deposited their trunks, the two Gryffindors wandered back down to the Slytherins.

"So, where do you want to start?" Harry asked, his body language defensive. Draco fixed him with another glare while Blaise began rubbing his temples.

"Potter." Draco said slowly, leaning forward- eyes wide- "if you were going to pretend to be me, throughout an entire year- where would you spend most of your time?"

"The Slytherin... oh." Harry replied, turning slightly red, "shoulda thought about that."

"Indeed." Blaise nearly growled, nodding, "do you think they're still here?"

"Something tells me they are." Draco said, tilting his head as though listening. Harry was reminded of the werewolves they were.

"You're ah- a really *big* werewolf, Malfoy." Harry said casually, sitting down in one of the chairs, Neville joined him in the chair next to him.

"A werewolf's size is directly proportional to it's magical power." Blaise said as though quoting a book. "whom the werewolf actually is can sometimes be determined by the fur and eye color- before you go mentioning our strange colors, Potter."

"Are you... are you quoting a book?" Neville asked, tilting his own head.

"He is. He does that." Draco said, shooting a glare at Blaise, "it's annoying."

"You're annoying." Blaise retorted, barring teeth.

"I agree with him." Harry said thoughtfully, earning a glare from both.

"So what are your animagus forms exactly?" Remus asked, breaking the silence as he strolled down one of the sets of stairs. Harry grinned over at Neville.

"What are they? Well, rather handsome I think, wouldn't you agree Nev?"

"Oh certainly, and fast."

"Oh yes, very fast, *professor*."

"With teeth."

"Big ones."

"And fur, don't forget the fur."

"Beautiful fur."

"HARRY!" Remus cried, shaking with laughter, "you two sound like the twins, quit."

"Just get on with it Potter." Draco snapped, rubbing his temples. Blaise made a rough hiss of agreement. When they turned to glare at the animagi they were met with the sight of fur black and brown, instead of skin- though the eyes were the same, brown and green. Remus cried out in shock, hugging the dogs to him.

"Notice Longbottom is a breed, scottish terrier I believe." Blaise said snickering. Draco's eyes widened and he let out an outright laugh.

"P-Potter! YOU- you're a mutt!" he laughed, gasping for breath. Harry barked, indignantly if possible- that's what he was going for anyway. He morphed back, glaring at the offending Slytherin.

"I may be a mutt, Malfoy, but..."

"What? I am? I may be a werewolf Potter- but I'm a pureblooded one. A very attractive wolf too, thank you." Draco snapped, glaring.

"Oh, I agree Malfoy- completely." Harry said, stalking to the door and swinging it open. Everyone was staring at him, completely shocked. He turned, looking over his shoulder and grinned, "the wolf doesn't speak." Even Blaise laughed at that and they all rose to follow.

The Slytherin commons was deserted, but they got in anyway, eventually guessing the password. Draco sauntered to the back, disappearing into the dorm rooms while Blaise walked around the commons, gently sniffing. There was a screech and Millicent Bulstrode tore from the rooms, yelling. Draco sauntered after her, grinning like a cheshire cat.

"YOU ARSEHOLE!" she shrieked, throwing a pillow at him, which he deftly caught. The Gryffindors and Blaise just stood by, watching, as she flung stuff at him- screaming. "YOU YOU YOU- SLIMY GIT!"

"Millie what *are* you on about?" Blaise purred, finally distracting her.

"Draco! He- you-" she shifted nervously, spotting the Gryffindors suddenly, "DON'T TALK TO ME!"

"Look, Mills, I don't know what happened, okay? I've been...on hiatus, and whoever was here- in my place, and Blaise's was not us, okay? Polyjuice, okay?" Draco said, stepping forward stiffly.

"That's true Miss Bulstrode." Lupin offered, using his title of professor to calm her.

"Well- but- lemme see your arms." She snapped, crossing her own across her chest. Both Slytherin's rolled their eyes but showed her and she sagged with relief, hugging them both. "The others- they were marked."

"Death Eaters then." Neville whispered and Harry shot him a look, causing him to blush. The Slytherins ignored it. Of course they were Death Eaters.

"Think, Millie, think- I'm going to find them. Did I leave?"

"Yes, you took your trunks with you. But... but you didn't... hmmm." she seemed to think her eyes flicking around, seeing memories that they didn't, "I don't think you left, really. I mean them. I think they're still here. There were some first years... I think they said they were going to the library, they claimed they'd seen you- coming out of the forrest."

"That may have been me, Millie, when?"

"A week ago."

"Then no, it was not me. So I'm still here, what of Blaise?"

"He's still here." She said,nodding, "though he doesn't sleep here- I don't know where he is, but I've seen him, out by the Pitch. I thought you were on a mission or something."

"You didn't tell anyone?" Blaise snapped, glaring and she flinched.

"While I don't agree with the mark," she hissed, sending Harry an apologetic look, "I'm not going to get my own housemates thrown in Azkaban. All your plots fail anyway." she dismissed Draco's disgruntled look with a wave of her hand and a huff.

"We have to hurry." Neville said suddenly, startling them all, "The other Gryffindors know you're here! It could be around the school by now we have to get to them... if they've not left yet."

"Then they're about to." Harry finished, realization hiting him. Draco snarled, and then stopped, frozen. Everyone stared at him as his eyes flicked about the room nervously. He turned, slowly, head tilted. Then, he spun around, grinning. A genuine grin.

"Got him." he said, smirking. Blaise stiffened and grinned.

"Millie- we'll see you at dinner, gotta go!" he called over his shoulder, already sprinting with Draco to the door and they all tore out, hot on Draco's heels. Draco raced through the dungeons, only pausing to scent the air in turns before taking off again. They were being lead deeper and deeper into the dungeons and then up, heading toward the unused back of the school.

"I get the feeling," Harry panted, leaning on a wall as Neville stopped with him, "that they're faster and stronger than us." he gasped as the other two werewolves burst past him. Neville nodded, clutching his side as Remus and Blaise yelled for them to hurry up.

"Bloody wolf strength," he muttered, shifting into his dog form. Getting the idea, Harry nodded and shifted too. Using four legs instead of two now, they were easily able to keep up. They followed the werewolves, paws striking the stone floor hard as they lept around turns, passing both Remus and Blaise again, easily keeping up with Draco. Harry managed to glance around, realizing that they had somehow come up close to the library from behind. Draco stopped at the door, sniffing gently and growling,

"he's in there. They both are."


	5. Chapter 5

Just a Kiss in the Moonlight

Disclaimer: Starving artist here, I don't own anything especially not Harry Potter.

Warnings: SLASH, flamers to the left, reviews bring updates people. :D they make me happy. Happiness breeds inspiration, you know.

CHAPTER FIVE

Harry tilted his head to the side, listening closely. There were two voices, soft and quiet that he could make out above the murmurs and whispers of a few first years.

"Draco Malfoy? And Zabini? Are you sure it was them?"

"I'm bloody positive you fool! We need to leave, *now*! They've left the infirmary and they'll be figuring us out."

"We'll have to kill them you know, to escape. They know the dark lord's plans."

"Then so be it! We may not escape but we will die honorably in service of our lord."

Harry morphed back, grabbing Blaise and stopping him from opening the door.

"What the hell Potter?"

"Harry's right. Neville, go get the headmaster. Be quick!" Remus hissed, trying to peer through the glass of the door, "we need a plan." Neville growled in response, still in his animagus form as he rushed away.

"I could hear them, they're bent on killing Malfoy *and* Zabini, we have to stop them." Harry replied, looking around, "there are first years in there too, I recognized one of their voices."

"They're first then." Draco said, nodding.

"Remus, get them out. You're the professor, they'll do whatever you say without problem. Malfoy, Zabini, and myself will keep an eye on them till you get back with the Headmaster." Harry said thoughtfully, peering through the window. "I can see the kids from here. But not them, so we should be able to slip by and sneak up on them easily."

"That's very Slytherin of you Potter." Draco sneered, looking over Harry's head into the library.

"No need for insults Malfoy." Harry snapped, not liking the closeness of his arch rival.

"I think it was supposed to be a compliment, Harry." Remus said. Draco grunted in confirmation and Blaise scoffed.

"It was an insult to *me*!"

"Enough! Let's do this." Remus said, reaching out and turning the handle, "behave yourselves, do not attempt to engage them." He cast a weary glance over the three students before nodding, mostly to himself and opening the door. He strode in, looking about as if he were looking for a student.

"Mr. Abbot! There you are, I've been looking all over for you!" he said, drawing the attention of the room to himself as Draco, Blaise, and Harry slinked into an aisle of books, unnoticed. The first years, a mixture of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors began greeting the professor as he approached, talking about some assignment or another they were supposed to be completing over their break.

Blaise seemed to have taken the lead, slinking toward the back and through the restricted section, sniffing occasionally.

"At least they're not wolves."

"Death Eaters then." Draco replied in a hushed whisper, mocking Neville from earlier.

"Hush." Harry scolded, peering around a stack of books, "there they are!" Draco and Blaise peered around, giving a slight shiver at the sight of themselves, sitting at a table in the back. "what are they saying? Can you hear them?" Harry asked, peering up from his now kneeling position in the floor. Draco glanced down at him and nodded,

"this close to the moon I can, they're discussing how to get out." he peered back around the books, jerking back and crossing to sit against the other bookshelf. "we have a problem."

"What?!" Harry peered back around to see Luna Lovegood approaching the table with the two Slytherins and he growled. He could hear her clearly, as she wasn't whispering.

"Malfoy! I thought you'd left, but I'm glad to see you here," her voice was whispy, clear of any fear or doubt. She really thought she was talking to Draco Malfoy. She still seemed a bit nervous, fiddling with her robes.

"What do you want, Loony?!" fake Draco barked, obviously startled. Luna seemed to falter, taking a step back.

"I was- just needing to know how long our Potions assignment was supposed to be? I- I assumed you had it completed?" she peered down at him, obviously upset for having to speak to someone she didn't like.

"Fourteen inches Loony, leave me alone!" fake Draco snarled, dismissing her with a wave of his hand. She turned on her heel, looking over her shoulder for a brief moment,

"How rude!" Luna huffed, storming off. And straight in their direction. Harry shot back, barely avoiding being seen.

"she's coming over here." he hissed and Draco looked around,

"we're in the damned potions section." and then, just for good measure, "fuck."

They could hear Luna's footsteps approaching, muttering about rude Slytherin bastards. At least they'd believed her, and Harry was grateful for that, or she could have been attacked. As Luna walked around the corner, she gasped, seeing Draco and Blaise sitting there. Harry grabbed her, motioning with a finger over his lips to be quiet. Luna nodded, turning to grab a book and walk further down the aisle to block herself from view.

"What's going on?" she whispered, dropping the book and crouching with them, eyes wide.

"You could have been killed," Draco scolded, tilting his head to listen. He looked warily at Harry, "and just might be. They're debating coming to check on her, to see if she's here."

"Shit! They've noticed the first years are gone!" Blaise hissed, looking around for a place to hide, there was none.

"Luna, listen, pay attention to their clothes- this is the real Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, that is not. They're death eaters. If you get a chance, run." Harry said, grabbing his wand.

"No spells, the first years aren't quite out yet!" Draco hissed, head tilted in the other direction, "damn, we don't have a choice!"

"AHA! STUPEFY!" a voice cried and Blaise fell, out cold. Draco sprung, brandishing his wand and yelling a shield.

"LUNA! RUN!" Harry yelled, casting a curse that flung the fake Blaise into a nearby wall. Luna laughed happily,

"not a chance, Harry! PROTEGO!" and she blocked Draco from being struck. The Death Eaters fled, blocking themselves behind another row of books, flinging another curse at them. Harry blocked it easily this time.

"Ennervate!" Harry cried, bringing Blaise back to the real world. His eyes lit up with the wolf but only for a moment, before he regained control. It was enough though as Luna tumbled back with a gasp. Harry gave her a pleading look, "please, go."

"No. I'm not leaving you."

"Damnit Lovegood!" Draco snarled, spinning to fling a string of hexes, getting struck once and howling in pain. "Bastards! It's FOUR ON ONE! SURRENDER!"

"YOU KNOW BETTER!" Fake Draco called back, laughing.

"YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST US!" fake Blaise laughed and Draco groaned.

"Now what? They're right you know, they know a lot more curses than we do." he slid down, clutching his arm. Luna cast a charm, wrapping it in bandages. The blonde sent her a grateful look.

"Split up. Luna and I this way, Draco, Blaise- you go that way. Stay. Down." Harry hissed, grabbing Luna and hurrying along the row of books. Blaise and Draco nodded, diving behind the next row and trotting off as the area they'd just been in burst into flames.

"What's going on?" Luna asked, peering through a shelf as more books began to catch fire.

"Death Eaters, and polyjuice, it's too long to talk about now, come on." Harry replied, twisting through the restricted section.

"PROTEGO!" came Blaise's roar from somewhere to their left. Then a yip of pain, clearly a yip, signalling which Blaise it was.

"Shit." Harry growled, diving behind a row of tables with Luna close behind. They crawled beneath them carefully as smoke began to fill the library, giving them a bit of cover. "it just *would* have to be a room full of paper and wood."

"It's a *library* Harry." Luna snickered, shifting a chair to peer out. Looking through the smoke they could clearly see Blaise and Draco, the real ones, hiding behind a thick turned over table that was clearly on fire. Blood was everywhere and Blaise appeared unconcscious, laying still next to Draco who was shooting curses of the edges and corner of the table, dodging its flames. They'd had the same idea as Luna and Harry but had been caught. Suddenly, the flames roared up and Draco dove, grabbing Blaise and rolling his body away.

"CRUCIO!" fake Draco roared, bringing the real one to his knees. His back arched and his skin seemed to flux, the wolf's features fading in and out as a sound left his mouth something between a howl and a scream. It sent chills down Harry and Luna's spine. Draco fell, weak and wincing, whimpering pittifully as the fake Draco approached, wand pointed,

"AVADA-" the curse broke off in a scream as sharp jaws and fangs burrowed into his wrist and a flash of snarling black fur brought him down. Fake Blaise surged forward, casting a cutting hex at Harry which Luna skillfully blocked and Draco turned, a weak stupefy leaving his mouth as the fake Blaise fell. Luna dove away as a curse left fake Draco's mouth, swooshing past her but barely. Harry snarled, clenching his jaws tighter and clearly hearing the snapping of bone as the Death Eater cried out, falling. Harry unleashed his rage on him, tearing at the man and snapping his wand, huge black paws digging at him. Fake Draco cried out, shielding his face with his free hand. The room filled with shouts and Harry was jerked back into the arms of Remus Lupin. Harry shifted as he was pulled back and was released, spitting blood from his mouth and scrubbing at it with his robes.

"Gross!"

Laying next to him on the ground, Draco laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Just a Kiss in the Moonlight

Disclaimer: Starving artist here, I don't own anything especially not Harry Potter.

Warnings: SLASH, flamers to the left, reviews bring updates people. :D they make me happy. Happiness breeds inspiration, you know.

CHAPTER SIX

Blaise Zabini woke up to pure chaos, and a pounding head. Sitting up and looking about, he took in the situation with a smirk. Harry Potter sat in the middle of a bed to his left, currently being yelled at and cursed out by Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Professor Lupin. Apparently, from what he could gather, Harry had bitten someone who could have been a werewolf. He snickered, turning to find Neville Longbottom on his left, quietly observing him. Before he could question the Gryffindor's presence, he spotted Draco- on the bed to his right, scolding an angry Madame Pomphrey and Severus Snape.

"I said I am quite fine! Stop prodding me woman! SEVERUS!"

"Draco, allow her to check you!"

"NO!"

Blaise chuckled, shaking his head before returning to observe Neville,

"did we get 'em?" Neville laughed at that, the only happy sound in the Infirmary.

"We got 'em." he replied, nodding. "everyone came out fine, 'cept you." Their chatter drew Madame Pomphrey's attention as she raced over to check Blaise out, giving the affirming nods and disapproving clucks of her tongue that all the students were used to as she ran her wand over him.

"It seems you will be fine, Mr. Zabini, that was a nasty curse though."

"YOU IDIOT! YOU SLIMY, INCONSIDERATE FOOL! DON'T YOU *EVER* DO SOMETHING SO FUCKING STUPID AGAIN!" Draco roared, spotting his best mate's consciousness. He sprung from the bed, stumbling only a bit before regaining his composure and snarling. His eyes were lit with silver fire as he snarled, approaching with a slight limp. "THE NEXT TIME YOU DECIDE TO- TO- TO LOSE YOUR BLOODY MARBLES, YOU DO IT ELSEWHERE! NOT AROUND ME ZABINI OR I'LL CURSE YOU MYSELF! ARGH!" the entire infirmary had gone silent now, all eyes and ears intent on observing the Slytherin Prince.

"I saved your bloody life didn't I?" Blaise snapped, ignoring the unwanted attention. Draco advanced further and Neville stood, moving out of the way. Remus Lupin surged forward but Dumbledore (apparently having arrive unnoticed) stopped him, shaking his head. Draco collapsed stiffly into Blaise, hugging the darker boy.

"Thank you." he whispered, just loud enough that only Blaise could hear him. Blaise returned the embrace, laughing.

"Kinda reminds me of you two." Hermione Granger said observantly, arms going around Ron and Harry. Everyone turned to stare at her and she shrugged, adding, "in a dark, scary sort of way." Even Snape had to laugh at that.

"I'm not staying in this ward again." Blaise said, interrupting the unity of the room and it spiralled back into chaos once more.

"I like it better this way." Neville observed, earning looks from both Slytherins. He shrugged, "this... this is how it ought to be."

"An excellent observation Mr. Longbottom," Dumbledore said, approaching Blaise's bed, "if you two are ready? The Polyjuice has gone on long enough to be wearing off now." Draco and Blaise nodded. Blaise swung his legs off the bed and together, leaning on each other for support- as they always had- Blaise and Draco followed the Headmaster. Vaguely, Blaise realized that Harry and everyone else were following too.

"What of the library? The children? Loony?" Blaise asked and Draco shrugged,

"from my understanding, the fire is out. Lovegood is helping repair it as we speak, what can be saved anyway. The children all made it out fine." Draco glanced over his shoulder, listening. Blaise leaned his head back, listening as well.

"Harry- I'm going to go help Ginny and the others with the library effort, since you're really okay." Hermione was whispering.

"Go ahead, I'm sure we'll be over there later to help." Harry replied and the bushy haired girl was gone, dragging a protesting Ron behind her.

"I don't know who he thinks 'we' are." Blaise snorted, earning a chuckle from Draco.

"Probably Longbottom- because I couldn't care less." then his voice rose, "Headmaster, where are we going?"

"Further into the infirmary Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said over his shoulder, stopping at a blank wall and whispering that not even the wolves could hear. It opened up, the stone sliding away. Another room was revealed and they all stepped in. Two cages were set on either side of the room, amongst older beds and dust. "This is an older part of the Hospital Wing, closed down before even I came here. It was meant to treat... well, your kind, to put it bluntly." Dumbledore explained, gesturing to the silver that encircled the cages. Blaise and Draco both let out a hiss, backing away against a wall. Professor Lupin shot them an understanding glance but was only glared back at in response.

"YOU! YOU LITTLE BASTARD! YOU BROKE MY WAND!" fake Draco snarled, rushing the cage and lashing out to grab Harry who laughed.

"And your arm, and your wrist- don't forget it." He quipped, grinning.

"You enjoyed that far too much for my liking Potter!" Draco called back, sneering. Harry glanced over his shoulder and shrugged,

"you'd deserve it, arse."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for language, Mr. Potter." Snape sneered, causing Blaise and Draco to chuckle.

"Severus, do go see to the Aurors arrival please." Dumbledore said, nodding to the Potions Master, "see to it that they do not...wander about needlessly."

"Yes, Headmaster, I would be happy to." Snape replied, strolling from the room.

"He really hates the Aurors doesn't he?" Blaise asked, noting the near smile Snape had as he left and Draco nodded,

"especially Moody." he leaned back against the wall, wincing. Blaise turned, watching as the polyjuice lost it's effects, just on time and stepping forward, releasing Draco to edge closer to the cages. The wolf in him whimpered, demanding he back away from the silver- so like the cages they'd been held in at Malfoy Manor. Blaise shrugged it off and came closer, watching as the forms twisted and turned. The blonde hair faded from fake Draco first, black coming in to replace it.

"Nott." Draco snarled from somewhere behind him as Thomas Nott's form became clearly visible. Blaise sneered at his housemate before looking to the other cage, a swift nod coming over him.

"I thought it'd be you, Sophie." Blaise said softly, shaking his head. Sophie Roper sat back, sniffing indignantly in reply.

"Blaise. Draco. It wasn't supposed to happen like this." she whispered, eyeing them both with wide clear blue eyes.

"This is Sophie Roper, Headmaster." Blaise said over his shoulder, having come to crouch in front of her cage, "she was in our first year, you'll remember, and the second- before transferring to Durmstrang."

"Sophie?" Draco said, approaching swiftly but coming to a stop behind the cage. Blaise nodded, shrugging off Draco's hand on his shoulder. "You're a traiterous bitch, Sophie, I hope you spend your life in Azkaban." Draco snarled before turning to the Headmaster, "I have no interest in staying here among such absolute trash. I am going back to my dorm, I'll thank you to leave me be. Blaise?"

"I'm going to stay Draco," Blaise replied, staring into the crystal blue eyes of Sophie's. "I want to see to it she gets carted away."

"I understand. Find me when you're done." Draco said before attempting to storm out of the room but failing in his malice because of the limp.

"Blaise, please, you must-" Sophie pleaded. Beside them, Nott snorted.

"I must nothing." Blaise snarled, standing swiftly, "what? You expect I'll understand? That you chose to follow the Dark Lord? You abandoned me, Draco, us- for what?!"

"Power Blaise, the Dark Lord will *win*!" Sophie shouted back angrily, a laugh errupting from Harry.

"He'll kill you!" Nott snarled, reaching again for Harry who just stood back, sneering. Blaise felt a laugh bubbling up inside him, filled with sorrow and exhaustion and mourning for the loss of his friend.

"Well, he's done a fine job of that hasn't he?!" he snarled, the laughter escaping for a brief moment. "and keeping Draco and myself?! CAGED LIKE ANIMALS?!"

"YOU_ ARE_ AN ANIMAL!" Sophie shrieked, causing both Blaise and Lupin to wince.

"I am a person, Sophie, a wizard. You'd do well to remember who you're speaking to!" Blaise roared, fists clenching, "You are trash, a traitor!"

"YOU ARE THE TRAITOR HERE ZABINI! A WORTHLESS BLOOD TRAITOR! HOW DOES YOUR PURE BLOOD SUIT YOU NOW!?" Nott roared, shaking the cage. "I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

"You will go to Azkaban." Dumbledore said, shaking his head. "and never return to this school."

"Oh, we'll be back, the dark lord will free us." Sophie purred, shaking her head with sick, twisted giggles, "we are his children now." Blaise scoffed, laughing and barring teeth.

"Draco and I gaurd this school now you daft bint. Tell your *master*_ that_! WE HAVE DRACO, SOPHIE! WE HAVE THE POTION!"

"We'll figure it out." Nott muttered, an attempt to soothe the now frightened Sophie, "we have other Potions, we'll control them."

"Good luck with that." Blaise snickered, crossing to sit on one of the beds and fold his legs to watch. Silence reigned in the room now, other than Sophie and Thomas' mutters of the Dark Lord's reign. Any time either of them went to look at Blaise they were greeted with flashing eyes or barred fangs. Lupin came to sit on one side of him, Neville on the other as Harry and Dumbledore stood together, quietly discussing the outcome of either ex-student.

"You're not a monster, you know." Neville offered quietly and Blaise scoffed.

"I am."

"You are, but, it's what you do with it that counts." Remus Lupin said quietly, understanding the situation better than anyone in the room. Blaise stared thoughtfully at him for a long moment. He opened his mouth to speak when Snape returned, several Aurors flanking him. Blaise only recognized Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody and ignored him as he did the others.

"Their names?"

"Sophie Roper and Thomas Nott." Dumbledore said coldly, "get them out of my school."

"With pleasure, Headmaster." one of the Aurors said, stepping forward and casting confining spells to bind the two Death Eaters. Remus Lupin turned to check on the young wolf beside him, only to find him gone and Neville staring at the empty space wide eyed.

"How'd he do that?"

Blaise walked swiftly through the Hospital Wing doors, heading for Draco. Using his last bit of available energy, he spurred himself forward, furious. Sophie had been his friend, she had grown up with him and Draco and he had thought they had a romance going on at one point. He had been sadly mistaken and he scoffed inwardly at the idea and the wolf's whimper within him. He reached the portrait in no time, only coming across a group of first years who had squawked and scattered upon seeing the damaged Slytherin stalking toward them. Draco lay sprawled out in the Slytherin room, scribbling furiously onto a piece of parchment.

"Are you okay?" he asked, not bothering to look up or stop. Blaise froze a moment, closing the door behind him. Their wolf senses still startled him sometimes, especially in times like this, when Draco had heard and smelled him coming before he'd even entered the room.

"I will be." he replied coldly, kicking off his shoes and beginning to change clothes, "she wasn't that important anyway. It's not like..." he drifted off, sliding a shirt slowly over his head in a painful movement as his muscles and body protested. "it's not like she was important."

"She betrayed us both, Blaise, but I understand. I'm here, if you need to talk." Draco said, folding the parchment into his trademark Dragon origami shape. "Severus Snape." he said, flicking it with his wand as it flew off and under the door, headed to their head of house. Blaise quirked an eyebrow, watching it go. "the potion." Draco explained, pulling his covers up to his shoulder, "and now, a nap."

"To napping!" Blaise replied, bowing and holding out his hand in a mock gesture of a toast.

"To napping." Draco murmured, quickly falling asleep. Exhaustion had taken over both werewolves and Blaise climbed into his own bed, slinging the green curtains closed and allowing himself to cry out his rage at Sophie's betrayal. Eventually, he cried himself to sleep.


End file.
